Operation SUPERHERO
by numbuh13m
Summary: Who is Wally's true best friends? Who is Wally's true love? Which Team will Wally decide to be on? Which name will he decide to go by, Kid Flash or Numbuh 4? Will he help the KND stop the threat? Will his parents return to there normal way's? Will he go back to his first ever home? Will his current team find out about Wally's lifestyle way back then? What will happen...?
1. Chapter 1

Now loading

Kids Next Door mission

Operation

S.U.P.E.R.H.E.R.O

**S**ave

**U**niverse's

**P**eople's

**E**arly

**R**ight's

**H**aving

**E**vil

**R**eally

**O**bscene

Transmission connected

"Numbuh 3, look out" She turns to see Numbuh 2 running after her. She then turns and notices Knight brace heading straght for her with some type of blaster. Before it hits her numbuh 2 grabs her and pushes her and they go tumbling down. He got stronger and slimmer then when they were kids. He only wears his goggles on missiones for protective gear with his eyes.

"you ok" She giggles and lets him help her up.

"Super" She says sarcastically and then noticed her bra was slipping.

"uhg, I used to think being a girl was fun, this just sucks" She jokes and then they see knightbrace headed towards them with braces, They duck out of the way before getting hit.

"um you know we have learned the need of dental hygene, so ... STOP SHOTTING AT US" Numbuh 3 yelles as she ran to get her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

**S**olid

**P**ine

**L**oaded

**A**rtillery

**N**icely

**K**icks

**E**nemy

**R**ear

"but it my only fighting defense, I don 't care, your still with those brats" Knightbrace whined. Numbuh 5 is then seen coming from behind with her own S.L.A.N.K.E.R. She knocks him out on the spot.

"is that tooth paste" Numbuh 3 giggles once she see's Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1.

"Yes Numbuh 3, it's tooth paste, This freak of a dentist burrid us to our necks in tooth paste" Numbuh 1 glares at Nightbrace's sleeping form.

"oh misster grouchy chill out, Numbuh 5 says we earned some ice cream" She smiles as she pulled out her wallet that also had tooth paste on it and started to drip. Her money was protected by the walls of her wallet though.

"sounds good, oh and thanks for the save back there Numbuh 2" She starts to walk away. Numbuh's 1,2, and 5 following.

They arrived at the Kids Next Door moonbase newest ice cream parlor.

"ah sector V, how you be" The 11 year old Ice Cream server said.

"It's going just fine Numbuh 483, 4 cones, all twists with sprinkles" Numbuh 1 ordered and they each grabbed there cones and as Numbuh 5 tried to hand the money to Numbuh 483 he brushed her off.

"keep your money, your a value to the Kids Next Door, no wonder your one of the few sectors to stay away from decommisoning as a team" He praises.

"don't talk about teams, were not a full team without Numbuh 4" Numbuh 3 snaps, and then her eye's water. "where ever he is"

Transmission interrupted

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

June 25th 5:08

"Kid Flash, I don't know what you were thinking" Batman basically yells. Wally put's his finger up to answer, when Batman continues.

"Maybe I do know, you wern't..." Wally starts to tune him out as he rants. 'Wow, he's worse then Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 combined, didn't even think that to be a possibility'

"Sorry" Wally mutters. Batman shakes his head and goes to type something in the computer.

"so man, what were you thinking" Robin asks, Wally looks up and see's Numbuh 2. He shakes his head to clear his mind. 'that was wierd'

"I thought I saw something" Was all Wally said before he made a dash to his room. He looked at his book bag and pulled his old communicator out and a photo of his old team and friends.

Wally allowed a few tears to fall on the picture as he put the communicator and the picture back.

Transmission reconnected

Sector v sat in there normal seats and Numbuh 1 had to tell them one thing to put them in shock.

"The splinter cell, it's back, no adult is safe...Even those Super Hero's" Numbuh one takes another bite of his cone.

"what does this mean" Numbuh 3 asks. Numbuh 5 sighs.

"Were about to go into the battle of our lives" Everyone grew awfully quit until Numbuh 2 spoke.

"hey, guy's, at least we might get a chance to meet some Super Hero's" Everyone glared at Numbuh 2.

"What, it be cool, oh and I have to say, that Kid Flash, he seem's pretty familar" Now that Numbuh 2 brought that to everyones attention they started to ponder that thought.

"you guy's don't think" Numbuh 5 asked.

"on his 11th birth day, his hair gained those redish streaks, rememer, he blamed it on the hamsters always spraying him with his soda" Numbuh 3 laughed at the memory.

"yo Numbuh 5 didn't pay for internet this month, who did" Numbuh 3 pulled out her phone and handed it to Numbuh 5. She typed into youtube

'Flash fights cold'

She found the last battle with Flash and Kid Flash fighting the capten cold. She noticed how Kid Flash mutters under his breath, no one seems to notice or pick that itty bit of sound.

"Numbuh 2, see he mutters, can you pull the sound foward" Numbuh 5 hands him the phone. He hacks and types and configures or whatever...how Numbuh 4 would put it... a lot of nerd crud later.

They listen carfully and...

"oh you cruddy adult, always putting crud and crud...Come on mate, I got a life, go cruddy down all ready.." Numbuh 5 hit's pause.

"it's Numbuh 4" It's a barly audable whisper.

"great, now we know how to find him, we'll need his help" Numbuh 1 say's slowly.

"what if he won't help us, his parents...remember, they got hit with that ray and it turned them crazy..I'm still upset we had to found out by a note" Numbuh 3 crosses her arms.

"he will though, Flash is an adult, and a hero, Wally will help us, and even if he hates Flash, were his friends, he'd help us" Numbuh 2 states.

"but he didn't trust us with how his parents treated him, or what happened to his brother" Numbuh 3 points out.

"He got scared girl, he didn't know what to do, we'll leave for central in the mourning, lets pack and get some shut eye" Numbuh 5 says as she helped Numbuh 3 out of the booth.

Transmission interrupted

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

June 25th 5:46

Wally walks into the livving room to see his currewnt team huddled around the tv trying to decide on a movie.

"Wally why don't you pick the movie, none of us can decide" Robin say's. Numbuh 4 smiles and take the remote.

He looks through the chanels when M'gann points something out.

"um can we watch that please, I heard about at school, I didn't think it was on, Please" She starts to beg, Wally looks back at the screen and dousn't see what it is, she put's her hand out in hopes Wally will hand over the remote.

"sure, I don't really care what we watch" But wants to take the words back right away when he hears.

"Rainbow monkeys, Rainboy Monkeys oh so very round and super chunkey, spreading love w..." Wally grabs the remote back and turns the tv off.

"rephrase, we can watch anything but rainbow Dorkies" His accent shined through for a second.

"oh and if you get those doll's, I am not cruddy playing with them I hate them... I'm going to my room, I'll watch something on youtube" He throws his hands up to emphize his point, and leaves just as flash entered the room.

"What was that all about" Flash qeustioned, no one had an anwser.

"He just freaked out, it was weird" artemis say's in her snotty attitude.

"um ok" Flash dousn't know what to say ether so he just goes to see if Wally would talk to him.

transmission reconnected

"Hey girl, I want you to know, Wally liked you alot, we all want you guy's together, so tell him you like, before it's to late, he might fall for another perky girl, but no one campares to" Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 3 as she put her headphones in her sack.

"he won't still like me, he hangs out with super hero girls now, there so pretty"

"nothing and no one compares to you" Numbuh 5 repeats before she leaves to go to her room to get some sleep.

transmission interrupted

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

June 25th 6:18

"Artemis, I don't get it, If you like Wally, why be mean to him" M'gann asked as she sat on artemis' bed getting her hair braided by Artemis.

"cause, I don't want him knowing I actually like him, what if he don't like me" Artemis explains as if it was normal.

"you should try being nicer, then, wouldn't that get him to like you"

"I don't know, men are confusing, and Wally is the king of confusion, he might have more secretes then everyone on the team" Artemis sigh's as she ties M'gann's hair tight but loose enough that it don't hurt her scalp.

Transmission reconnected

"so, you think that Numbuh 4 will finally ask Numbuh 3 out" Numbuh 1 asked as he put and extra pair of sunglasses in his bag.

"man I don't know, that quarter seemed real important to him" Numbuh 2 couldn't hold in the fits of laughter. Numbuh 1 only smiled and shook his head at the many memorys.

"well, we have all matured some, lets hope mr hot head has to" Numbuh 1 smirked, folding up the last picture of them as a full team in his pocket.

"I won't believe it till I see it" Numbuh 2 smiled brightly and winked his right eye.

"what" Numbuh 1 asked.

"well the girls are in there rooms about to get some sleep, tell me, which super chick you hoping to see"

"out" Numbuh 1 points to the door and starts to push Numbuh 2 out.

"come on man" He puts his hands up in defense.

"get some sleep, and that Green Arrow chick" Numbuh 1 slams his door shut, well not to loud that it would wake up the girls.

"oh yeah, at least we know you have some taste in women" Numbuh 2 says loud enough for Numbuh 1 to hear then mutters. "Finally" as he was about to walk away he heard Numbuh 1's door reopen.

"I heard that" Numbuh 2 laughs nervously before running away from Numbuh 1 who chased after him.

"I was just jokeing" Numbuh 2 tried but failed as Numbuh 1 caught him and pushed him down the staires.

Transmission interrupted

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

June 25th 8:56

"Dude, you so like Artemis" Robin tried. Wally's eye's went wide in disgust.

"no, she just ow... Blows" Wally caught himself. 'what the crud's wrong with me latly?'

"whateve dude, but you so need a girl friend, and M'gann...She just aint into you like that..."

"I know that man"

"then why you keep hitting on her" He's only worried, and I call him my best friend, but it just seem's wrong. Wally think's should tell him, but how is it believable that at the age of ten and younger he flew to space almost everyday, across the earth, used amazing techno... come on!

"you wouldn't understand" He whisper.

"can you at least tell me why you freaked out when M'gann put that show on earlier" He tried to get Wally to open up once more.

"Rob, you just wouldn't understand" Wally left him in a daze. He just had to get home, He's tired and he figures aunt Iris and uncle Barry are probably worried. Barry tried to talk to him earlier, he didn't tell Barry anything ethier. The only thing Iris and Barry think they know is that Wally's parents used to beat him. That's only partially true... And He's not the only victim, his parents are victim also...


	2. Chapter 2

Now loading

Kids Next Door mission

Operation

S.U.P.E.R.H.E.R.O

**S**ave

**U**niverse's

**P**eople's

**E**arly

**R**ight's

**H**aving

**E**vil

**R**eally

**O**bscene

Transmission re-connected

"Numbuh 2, I don't think you got the right directions" Numbuh 3 pointed out as she looked out side the window of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

**C**arries

**O**peratives

**O**verhead

**L**uxuriously

**B**oasts

**U**nbeatable

**S**peed

"What makes you say that" Numbuh 2 asked as he continued to drive, not daring taking his eyes off the sky.

"Numbuh 5 don't know what gave the girl that idea, oh wait maybe it was the fact that you just passed a sign saying Welcome to Gotham and we wanted Central"

"I'm pretty sure it's this way" Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 1" He asked.

Numbuh 1 lifted his head from his comic. "he's right" Then turned his attention back to the comic.

"Wow, never thought I would be the one to say this, but you two are morons" Numbuh 3 said, as she rolled her eye's.

"She is right, Numbuh 5 can't believe this, our leader is more enthusiastic about some stupid Comic book, and our pilot don't know where in hell's name he is going"

"Oh calm down Abby, I'll get us there, have I ever let you down before"

"Hougie, I don't know why you asking a stupid question like that. You know the damn answer to that."

"Then I guess you just have to trust me in not letting you down now" The two women on the bus had to face palm over the stupidity coming from their male friends.

transmission interrupted

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor

June 26th 9:08 am

"you are going on a drug bust, this is the perp that has to be brought in" Batman brought a picture up on the monitor screen, and when Wally saw the picture he gasped in surprise.

'Cree Lincoln' the screen read, with a recent photo of her.

'damn, if Numbuh 2 thought she was hot when we were kids, I wonder what he;s thinking now' Wally couldn't help but think.

Wally surprise of who was on the monitor didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Kid Flash do you know this girl" Batman asked strictly.

"What no, she just uh, she hot" Wally decided to play it on the safe side. Their's no reason to go digging around his past.

"Of course Baywatch would think the criminal is hot" Artemis said with a hint of frustration in her voice. He hated having to flirt with every breathing thing, which basically lead Artemis to calling him Baywatch, but it was ether that or they find out. He won't let that happen... But sometimes faith just might havedifferent plan for you.

Transmission re-connected

"Numbuh 2, look out" Numbuh 5 yelled as Numbuh 2 paid no mind to common sense and drove the C.O.O.L.B.U.S Straight into a wall of some old-looking building. They all climbed out of the bus, and pissed at Numbuh 2.

"Sorry" He said, not sure what else to say.

"I don't think this is where Numbuh 4 is" Numbuh 3 snapped as soon as he said Sorry. They stood in place and maneuvered their heads to look around the old-looking office building it seems. Abandoned probably.

"It's only abandoned, is there a reason Mister trust me crashed us here" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"No, but their should have been, it's not as abandoned as it seems" He pointed his finger to the few people who was staring at them with wicked smiles.

"Cree" Abby whispered with hate. It's her fault.

Transmission Interrupted

Abandoned Office building

Star City

June 26th 9:49

"Ok, M'gann, establish mental link now" Kaldur ordered.

"ok" M'gann said right before she did what Kaldur asked for.

'can everyone hear me' M'gann asked.

'yup' Artemis said.

'yes' Robin told.

'yeah' Connor said a little grumpy, well that's normal for him.

'you know it megalicious' that was obviously Wally. He stepped up the creepy talk when others were in his head. He didn't want anyone snooping around.

'Thank you M'gann" Kaldur said once he had heard everyone's voice..

'your welcome'

'Whats the call' Kid Flash asked.

'You and Robin, Artemis and M'gann, Connor is with me' Kaldur answered.

Kid Flash put Robin on his back and was out of sight in no more than 3 seconds.

M'gann grabbed hold of Artemis' hand and lifted both of them up into the sky's.

Kaldur and Connor both ran at a normal pace in the opposite directions than their friends had gone.

'Only look for Cree Lincoln, try to sway from fighting anyone, only if absolute necessary purpose' Kaldur sent through the mine link. Once Kaldur received answers of understanding they continued there search in silence.

Transmission re-connected.

"looking for a fight are we, Crabigal" Cree mocked.

"I wasn't, but now I am" Abby countered.

"Kids Next Door, Battle station" Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 2 pulled out his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

**G**umball

**U**tilizing

**M**echanism

**Z**ings

**O**verabundance

**O**f

**K**andy

**A**round

He ran straight into battle with a few dopes who still haven't activated their B.R.A's yet.

**B**attle

**R**eady

**A**rmor

Numbuh 3 picked up what appeared to be a small square box. She pressed the small red circle button that was on the top of the box, and the new and approved H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.

**H**are

**I**nspired

**P**iston

**P**owered

**I**ngenious

**E**xoskeleton

**H**ops

**O**ver

**P**arents

"IT'S PLAY TIME" She yelled as she hoped over Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 and battled some of the evil teenagers she saw. Numbuh 1 had a smooth looking smile on as took out S.P.I.C.E.R.

**S**tingy

**P**epper

**I**nfused

**C**annon

**E**nflames

**R**etinas

"Time to Flame out the trash" He jumped into action with some of the older adults. Numbuh 5 looked at her team while Cree looked at her's.

"Wow, they still give you guys those baby weapons" Cree laughed.

"Don't kill what still works" Numbuh 5 smirked while standing in a fighting stance. "Nuff talk, I been wanting to do this for years" Abby motioned for Cree to come at her. Cree laughed instead, this only angered Abby.

"What are you laughing at" Numbuh 5 growled.

"I was just reminded of how your stupid little short friend cried, and begged for the pain to stop. How he Cried when all of a sudden his Mummy and Dawddy beat him and the other things, you should have heard that boy moun The sick little bastard was having a blast" Cree started to laugh. The smirk on Cree's face is what made Numbuh 5's blood boil. Numbuh 5 didn't realize what she was doing. Everything went blank, blood everywhere, someone pulling her off her now bleeding sister. She was suddenly being restrained, She calmed her self down and went limp in the persons arms before pushing her self out of the grip and landing after a single flip.

Numbuh 5 turned around to see two boys around her age staring at her, probably trying to figure out if she's a threat or not.

"I am Aqualad and this is Superboy, who are you" Numbuh 5 was about to answer when a scream broke out through the entire building, a scream she knows well.

"NUMBUH 3" She yelled before running in the direction she heard the friend scream. Superboy and Aqualad followed her closely. Superboy carried the bleeding Cree, for all they know at the moment is that she's the victim.

Transmission interrupted

Abandoned Office building

Star City

June 26th 10:18 am

"Numbuh 3" Numbuh 4 yelled, his eye's so wide they looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

"What" Robin asked, he felt his friends head to see if he was feeling well.

"Dude, what are you doing" Wally asked, eyes slowly returning to their normal size.

"checking if your sick, Dude you just randomly scream Number 3" Robin looks at Wally as if he lost his mind.

"no, dude, not Numb-ER, Numb-UH 3" He spoke much more slowly, and the scream echoed through the building once more.

"Dude, let's go, she sounds like she's in-trouble" Wally started dragging Robin down the hall before just picking him up and running t

hem to the sound of the scream.

"Dude" Robin yelled in protest. Their was nothing he really could do. If he pushed himself from Wally while he was running at the speed, their's no way he would come off unharmed.

Transmission re-connected

Numbuh 5 ran in on the scene at the same time Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 had. Artemis and M'gann have also arrived once they heard the feminine scream. Numbuh 3, she is being electrocuted by some sort device, by...

"Is that, that Trickster dude" Numbuh 5 yelled, before kicking him out-of-the-way, causing him to hit his head, which forced him into a slumber.

"get her out of there Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 ordered as he kneeled down next to the Trickster to see what damage had been done by Numbuh 5's kick.

"I can't, too much electricity, I can't get near her" He explained, starting to panic. If they don't get her out of there, she could die. No one can survive that much electricity.

Numbuh 3 let out another blood curling scream right before everyone heard. "NUMBUH 3" Every one heard a scream from behind. Wally dropped Robin by his current team, and then in a second he was kneeling down next to Numbuh 3.

"Everyone back up" Wally ordered, neither team has ever seen the boy so determined and serous before.

As soon as everyone was a safe distance away Wally started vibrating the extra energy from Kuki, before suddenly the energy was all gone from her. That extra energy had to go somewhere though and now it was over powering Wally. He looked around desperately trying to find and electrical item. The energy is visibly seen coursing through his body.

Numbuh 5 figured out the problem.

"Numbuh 4, use Numbuh 5's phone" She yells to Wally, and when he turns her way she through it up in the air. He pushes the energy out, and it all hit the phone, he fell to his knee's in pain. Numbuh 2 was at his side helping him up. Numbuh 5 picks up her phone, mentally going through excuses about why she needs a new one but then hit a button, it turned on.

"It still works" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Wow, look at those graphics, nice, saved Numbuh 4 and got an upgraded phone" Numbuh 2 chuckled as he continued to help Wally stand.

"Wally, you saved my life" Numbuh 3 gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Wait" He pulled from Numbuh 3's grasp and faced his old team. "you guy's knows it me, how" Wally questioned.

"boy, we figured it out, that's how" Numbuh 5 stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she put her hand on her hip's.

"Man we were gonna figure it out sooner or later" Numbuh 2 patted him on the back.

"we came here to get you..." Numbuh 1 said before being cut off.

"No, we were going to central to get you, but these morons got lost, then for some unknown reason Numbuh 2 just crashed us in the wall and then we find the Teen-ninjas, and adults including Cree plotting something, she well um said somethings that Numbuh 5 guess' hit a nerve, if those two didn't pull Numbuh 5 off of her, She might have killed her" Numbuh 5 points toward Kaldur and Connor. Wally mouth hung open when he saw Cree bloody and out cold.

"Dang, Numbuh 5 what could she have said that would make you want to do that" He stared in horror. Numbuh 5 took a deep breath.

"It don't matter, I beat her to a pulp, she's alive just out cold, we won" Numbuh 5 said a little harsher then attended.

"um whats going on" Artemis asked, just as snobby as ever.

"That girl Wants Nubmuh 5's foot in places Numbuh 5's foot should never go, don't she" She asked loudly to her friends, while staring down with Artemis.

"No fighting" Wally stood in the middle of the Two girls. They both say something at the same time. Both teams heard bit's of pieces of the opposite girl's banter.

"That's rich, Baywatch turning down a girl fight"

"That's rich, Numbuh 4 turning down violence"

Because they knew what their teammate had said but couldn't hear the other girl, every one except Wally said.

"WHAT" Wally wanted to turn everyone's attention away from the upcoming topic.

"Everyone, Please" Everyone remained silent to allow Wally to talk.

Numbuh 4 turned to his former team "why are you guy's here, if you wanted to see me, I know with the KND 2by4 techno you could have found me and called, there has to be something more, I want to know what"

"The splinter cell is back"Numbuh 1 said seriously, his eye's perched over the sunglasses just enough for only Wally to see them. For the first time in Wally's life he was absolutely speechless.


End file.
